


Coming Clean

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys all go out to a club where Zayn sits back watching his boyfriend Louis flirt with others. Zayn finally having enough leaves and more unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites that I have written! Enjoy!

Standing back, Zayn’s hazel eyes followed Louis as they made their way through the crowd. The boys collectively had agreed to go out to a local club and have a little bit of fun. Zayn really hadn’t wanted to go along at first but once Louis jumped at the chance he couldn’t help but agree. He wanted to keep a close eye on his boyfriend as even if they were an item, Louis sometimes went a little crazy with his flirting. The fans didn’t know about them only the other boys, management and their families. Everyone knew how important it was to keep this secret as it could easily make or break the group. Zayn certainly understood this but jealously always bubbled up when Louis flirted with others even if it was just for appearances. The other boys knew how Zayn was and would constantly give him a nudge or squeeze on the shoulder when they could tell he was getting upset.

Sighing in relief as they finally made it into the club and followed the hostess up to VIP., Zayn happily fell into the booth. Zayn was quick to order a drink and chewed his lip as Louis hung over the railing waving to the fans. Almost as if they could feel Zayn’s mood shift, Harry walked over and directed Louis out of view. Zayn gave a sigh and a half smile to his friend but still jealously was already eating at him. Louis knew that by acting this way, he was angering Zayn and causing the younger boy to become the broody boy everyone assumed he was. Taking his drink, Zayn leaned back in the booth and sipped it and watched as once again Louis flocked towards the railing but with Niall this time. Rolling his eyes he turned as Liam asked, “Will you be okay with this Zayn? I know how childish Louis can act but you know he doesn’t mean no harm.” Merely shrugging his shoulders Zayn retorted, “I’ll be fine Liam go enjoy your time with Danielle.” Zayn watched his friend hesitate but flash a smile then run off to join his girlfriend who was just escorted into the area.

Settling back, Zayn continued to watch the show Louis put on but not really in the mood to get up and really party. After knocking back one or two drinks, Zayn stood and went to stand beside Louis. Leaning over the railing, Zayn put on his best smile and waved to the girls below him. He truly had no interest in them but knew that he needed to act like he cared even if it was just for a few minutes. As he finished pleasing the fans and management for that, Zayn shot Louis a dark look before turning and flopping back down in the booth. Ordering another drink. Zayn sipped on it and just felt plain miserable. He was in love with Louis and sometimes to him it felt like Louis was merely using him.

Shaking his head, Zayn stood and once more went to stand beside Louis. Leaning in he snapped, “I’m heading back to the hotel.” Spinning he went over to security telling them he was ready to leave for the evening. Almost instantly one of the guys walked off to get a taxi for him while another led Zayn down the steps. Following, Zayn soon was out on the streets and bowed his head as paparazzi shouted at him asking him why he was leaving so early and took pictures. Sliding into the taxi, Zayn allowed his head to fall against the window and the ride seemed to take forever but finally he made it. Stepping out he gave a nod to the few paparazzi that had followed him back before slipping into the hotel and up to his room. Falling onto his bed, Zayn closed his eyes and took deep long breaths trying to calm himself down.

Almost as soon as Zayn felt calm a knock came at his door and a voice spoke, “Zayn please let me in. You know its all for show, you know how I feel.” Gritting his teeth, Zayn hadn’t expected Louis to follow him back but he had. With a groan he yelled back, “Bug off Louis. I’m trying to sleep.” Closing his eyes he heard another pound at his door and Louis beg, “Zayn please just open up….” Zayn heard his boyfriend’s voice dropped off and assuming he left, Zayn stood. Walking towards the door he opened it and was a bit thrown when Louis stood there with a sullen look. Biting his lip, he stepped aside allowing the older boy to walk in. Shutting the door, Zayn flicked the lock and spun crossing his arms over his chest.

Taking a deep breath he spoke, “Louis I don’t think I can do this anymore. I can’t keep this secret any longer; it kills me to see you flirt with others. I love you so much it hurts and I just can’t do it anymore…” As his eyes flittered up meeting Louis he could tell how much pain the boy was in. Tears was threatening to spill and Louis whispered, “Zayn, I’ll tone it down I swear. I just want to be with you, I love you not all those crazy girls. I want to show you off as mine but I can’t….” Zayn watched as Louis stepped forward grasping one of his hands and leaning up allowing his lips brush against Zayns. It took everything in Zayn’s willpower to resist but he did, stepping back. Swallowing the pain he felt he could see Louis’s face fall. He watched as the older boy chewed his lip before announcing, “Screw this Zayn. If I can’t have you and be able to show you off as mine I don’t want nothing to do with this group anymore.” With that Zayn suddenly felt Louis grab his hand and yank him from the room.

Confused on where they were heading, Zayn was soon shocked to find him outside once more. As the blinding lights of flashes hit his eyes he suddenly felt himself pushed up against the hotel and felt Louis’s lips crash into his. Almost as if everything wasn’t there, Zayn hungrily returned the kiss grabbing the holder boys head. As the two broke apart gasping for air, Zayn watched as Louis spun and spoke, “He’s mine you got that? Zayn is my boyfriend and I just couldn’t hold it any longer.” Peeking around Louis, Zayn could see the shocked faces of the paparazzi and fans then the angry ones of management. Almost in an instant the two were herded back into the hotel and back to Zayn’s room.

Wincing as Zayn caught sight of the faces, he was scared to know what was going to happen but suddenly before anything was spoke three boys came stumbling in the room. Suddenly he heard Liam, Harry and Niall all shout, “Don’t you dare say a thing, they have been hiding this too long. We don’t give a care if by them coming out that it ruins us. They deserve to be happy.” Zayn felt Louis’s hand reach out and grasp his and then felt as Liam settled down beside him taking his other. Zayn watched as management stood there shocked, confused and angry but then finally they spoke, “Well if your all okay with this then we will see how it goes. No action will be taken to stop the photos from being published but be aware of what you guys got yourself into.”

With that Zayn watched as the guys slipped out and he opened his mouth speaking, “I’m so sorry for all of this. If I hadn’t left early then Louis wouldn’t have followed me and I wouldn’t have broken it off…And Louis wouldn’t have done what he did.” Looking up he was shocked at the reactions and suddenly Niall spoke, “This isn’t your fault Zayn.” As Niall’s voice broke off Harry spoke, “It’s been far too long coming and you both deserve this.” Seeing his friends smile, he turned looking at Louis who seemed just as relieved as him. Turning his head he heard Liam speak, “I think its best if we got going back to our own rooms so you and Louis can be alone.” As his friends turned to leave Zayn spoke, “You guys are certainly the best.” Standing up he gave each one of his best friends a hug before turning to his boyfriend.

Almost as if a weight had been lifted, Zayn leaned over kissing Louis on the lips. As they parted they heard the door shut. Zayn spun and once again flicked the lock on the door. Turning he walked over to Louis and whispered, “I am so glad you did that. I love you so much.” Zayn could feel his heart about to explode as Louis spoke, “Not as much as I love you Zayn.” With that Zayn felt Louis grip his face and bring his lips to his. Falling onto the bed the two laughed as they hungrily undressed each other.


End file.
